


纯生短打

by UlricaFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Dirty Talk, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pain, Painful Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricaFlower/pseuds/UlricaFlower
Summary: 不同的人生孩子的故事。（原创首发：lofter甫河，请勿商用）
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. 考场生子

**Author's Note:**

> 存档专用，感谢食用。

在断断续续疼了一上午之后，扶周终于可以确定自己是要生了。但是下午还有最后一门英语要考，他扶了扶浑圆的肚子，戴上了托腹带，又细细感受了一下，觉得自己应该可以城完这场考试。他信心满满地出门，没想过自己就这样立了一个flag。

颤抖地涂上了答题卡，扶周忍不住揉着一阵阵发紧的肚子，他悄悄探了探腹底，果不其然摸到了一片坚硬。孩子已经下到了骨盆上方，并且还在继续向产口探着。应该来不及写作文了，他的衣服早已湿透，额头上也出了一把汗。

“呃……”刚一发出声音，扶周就咬住了舌尖。不能出声，不能被发现。所幸他坐在角落，教室里也没多少人，监考老师正在批阅卷子，还没有人发现他。

舌头火辣辣地痛，但都比不过孩子一下一下顶得难受。孩子还在向下走着，坚硬的头顶磨得他骨头生疼。扶周的双腿早就合不拢了，此时正大大岔开。孩子撑开骨盆的感觉并不好受，一阵阵的宫缩更是让扶周难以忍耐，他好像感受不到他的腰一样，后腰的麻木让下半身的产痛更加明显。

一阵腥味从扶周下身传来，他感到一股尿意，应该是破水了。腹地底硬得好像石头，孩子顶的他忍不住微微站起身，弓步站着。但很快他的腿就开始颤抖，他不得不轻轻坐下。

又一阵宫缩，孕囊好像要把婴儿一口气排出一样，猛得一收缩，疼得扶周倒吸了一口冷气。如果此时有人在看他的话，就会发现原本圆润的肚子已经变成了倒梨形。孩子不断往下走，胎头磨着骨盆，终于在又一阵宫缩中滑入产道。

“呃嗯……”扶周几乎不能控制自己的声音了，胎儿卡在产道中不上不下，磨得他生疼。他需要站着把孩子生出来，但是现在离交卷还有五分钟，再忍五分钟。

他颤抖地将手探到了产口，果不其然摸到了孩子湿滑的脑袋，好像马上就要滑出来一样。他一狠心，将孩子往后推了推。他猛得一疼，咬住了舌尖，竟咬破了，一股铁锈味在他口腔中传开。

孩子还在不断向产口顶着，巨大的疼痛传来，他不知道自己是怎么保持清醒的。还有一分钟，他忍不住抬起身子，让身体离开椅子，方便孩子下降。“噗！”他感到身下一阵水声，是胎头终于顶开了产口，弄得他又疼又涨。

“收卷！”

监考老师一声令下，扶周好像解脱了一样站起身，拿着卷子往讲台上走。他的双腿早已不能合拢，此时的走路姿势十分奇怪。而孩子没有了椅子的阻碍，随着重力下降着，但很快又碰上了裤子，兜着让它不再下坠。

交完卷子，扶周最后是扶着墙走进厕所的。一进去，他就走进隔间，急急脱下裤子。孩子将产口顶的粗大，没有了裤子，胎头很快就露了出来。

“呃，啊……孩子……”

他不由得挺了挺下身，又一阵用力，卡在产口的孩子慢慢娩出。当孩子的脚也出来的时候，扶周终于松了一口气，将沾着血水的孩子轻轻抱起，亲了亲它的额头。

“哇！”

随着孩子一声啼哭，胎盘也从产口滑了出来。


	2. 囚禁憋生

昏暗的小屋，只有一束光线照在里面的一把椅子上。一个男人被绑在上面，面容凌乱，巨大的肚腹挂在身前。

那男人面前站着另一个人，在阴影下看不清面容。他手里拿着鞭子，兴致勃勃地把玩着。

“单谭！等我出去一定不会让你……呃……好过……哈啊！”

被绑在椅子上的男人不住挣扎，咬牙切齿地说着，恨恨地盯着单谭。

单谭并没有把他的狠话放在眼里，反正这人现在被绑着，还怀着他的孩子，跑不出他的手心。但他还是有些不爽，决定给男人点教训。

“你这骚货！就是用这个身子爬上汪余那厮的床的吧！哈哈，他可不会想到你这肚中怀的可是我的孩子！”单谭挥手，给了男人一鞭子。那鞭子粗硬，在男人身上留下了一刀深深的红痕。

“呃啊……单谭……你这小人！哈……”

猝不及防的一鞭让花彬疼痛不已，腹中胎儿也被惊动，不断踢打母体。双重夹击下，花彬不禁扭曲了面庞。

单谭可不管花彬肚中孩子如何闹腾，见他毫无悔改之心，又是几鞭子下去，震得他的手臂直发麻。

“呃……啊啊！疼死我了……这孽畜……哈……也不消停会……哈啊！”

孩子猛得一踢，竟让花彬稳不住身形，几欲趴到在地。不安的孩子在他身体里猛冲，不觉间他的肚腹竟已垂至腿间。巨大的疼痛从肚中袭来，花彬几乎要昏死过去。单谭的鞭子并没有停止，这倒让他保持了清醒。

“花彬，你说你当初服个软，爷也不至于这样对你，真是不识好歹！”单谭越想越气，下手也不觉重了起来。

“我……就算是死……呃……也不会上你这小人的床……啊！”又一阵疼痛从腹部蔓延到后腰，花彬忍不住挺了挺腰身，往外挪了挪身子，不由自主地配合着孩子的下降。

鞭子已经没发满足单谭了，他随手一丢，又反身将一物取来。

“你这骚货，爷这就让你好好爽爽！”单谭邪笑着将那物在花斌面前晃了晃，足有儿臂粗的玉势令花彬一惊，他不由面露惊慌。

“呃……单谭……你……啊！”单谭不由他辩解，直直将玉势伸入他的花茓。骤然被异物深入，花彬惊叫了起来。

“咦，奇怪，怎的被阻住了？”单谭见玉势进了一半便深入不得，心下有些奇怪。“算了，便宜他的！”单谭只好取出贞操带，这就为花彬戴上。

“站起来！”单谭一声令下，花彬只得站起。足月的巨腹垂在腿间，茓口处的玉势猛得一顶，竟一下让他爽得失去了理智。

“哈啊！呃……疼……”片刻的爽意过去便是长久的疼痛。腹中的孩子仿佛感受到了有东西在阻碍它的下降，便在肚中踢打一阵。花彬只觉得肚子垂得厉害，孩子的头部不断向下顶着，试图向下移动。他不知道发生了什么，只悄悄用着力想要把孩子排出。

“走！”单谭可不管花彬如何想的，他拽着花彬脖颈处的带子，领着他在房里四处走动。看着花彬因疼痛而扭曲的脸，单谭心里无比爽快。

“呃……停一停……停一停………啊！”突然下坠的孩子让花彬措手不及，他忍不住弯下身托住腹底，这才发现那处早已一片坚硬。孩子不断往下冲撞，奈何玉势堵住了去路。花彬不自主地夹着腿，试图将玉势挤出。

“想挤出去？没那么容易！”单谭好像知道了花彬的举动，他怎会让他如意。只见他用手一顶玉势，本来排出了一半的玉势又直直插了进去。

“啊呃！呃……”花彬只觉茓处猛得一涨，孩子又被推了回去，生气的地在肚中踢着。

“拿出来……哈……”花彬的声音破碎，表情凄楚，可怜地看着单谭，想让他放自己一条生路。

“想拿出来？求我啊，你求我啊！”单谭摸着下巴，恶趣味地看着花彬，想看这个平日的小辣椒求人的样子。

“求你……呃……啊哈……”花彬被疼痛折磨得早已没有了脾气，此时只想让单谭把玉势取出，让孩子继续下降。

“呃呃……啊！”一将玉势取出，一股腥黄的液体就从花彬下身喷出，孩子没了阻碍，猛得一降，让他忍不住岔开腿，半蹲下身。此时，再不通人事，他也知道，自己这是要生了。

“呃……我要生了……这孽畜……”不过也由不得他细想，紧密的宫缩一波又一波袭来，花彬几乎站不住，只能由单谭扶着才能勉强保持姿势。单谭第一次经历生产，也有些慌张，只扶着花彬不敢乱动。玉势和贞操带早就被丢到一旁，和鞭子一起，显得十分可怜。

“哈……哈啊！”又一阵宫缩，孩子随着宫缩滑入产道，将刚刚放松下来的产道一下子又被涨满，花彬被疼得失去了神智，胡乱骂了起来。

“傻逼单谭……啊！去你妈的……孽畜……哈呃……”单谭被骂着也不敢回嘴，虽然他和花彬很不对付，但花彬是他心上人这一点却从没变过，只不过花彬不和他好让他急了眼，这才做出这事。

“呃呃啊！”孩子猛得顶出产口，花彬用着力，几乎要将茓口撕裂。胎头顶出，单谭一时不知道要去扶哪个。

“傻逼单谭……去接那孽畜！呃……”花彬推开单谭，他的脸早就因用力而憋的青筋凸起，看上去有些恐怖。

“嗯……快出来……孽畜……呃！”花彬边骂边使力，一会儿的功夫就将孩子的肩膀娩出。单谭接着孩子的身子，看着正在痛苦生产而又狼狈的心上人，心里不觉一阵难过，觉得自己过去做了错事。但当下也没时间给他想太多，他只能专注眼前，继续给花彬接生。

“啊呃……”随着一阵剧烈的撕裂感，花彬将孩子的脚也娩了出来，他晃了晃身子，扶着墙才稳住。单谭接着孩子，剪下脐带，将他抱到花彬面前。

“把那孽畜拿开！让我看它作甚！”花彬将脸撇开，一副不认孩子的样子。但单谭分明看到了花彬眼中的不舍，几番挣扎，花彬终于舍得赏给孩子一个眼神。

“真丑！”

“哇！”

随着孩子一声啼哭，花彬只觉得一物从产道滑出身体。他终于卸了力，瘫坐在椅子上睡去了。


End file.
